


A Plan Gone Wrong

by No7



Series: Guilty Pleasure Writes [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No7/pseuds/No7
Summary: Jinyoung thought Bambam would always just be a cute child he needed to protect. But he became a dashing man that made Jinyoung's heart beat funny. So he came up with a plan to end his desire.Except it didn't work so well.A.k.a. Jinbam is underrated and this was meant to be a drabble but oh gosh I couldn't stop typing?





	A Plan Gone Wrong

Jinyoung always knew that he had a special spot in his heart for Bambam. The moment he saw Bambam with his chubby cheeks, plush lips, and weird hair, he felt that it was his duty to care for this lost child. For the longest time ever, he thought that it was a kind of maternal love like that of a parent. He just assumed that Bambam would remain his small child.  
  
But Bambam grew.  
  
Bambam's soft jawline sharpened and his legs became even longer. His shoulders broadened a bit, and his facial features in general became more defined. Overtime, he became a man.  
  
Not just physically too. Before, Bambam had more of a silly and immature front. There was still an element of that too, but it became more clear that he was really caring of others. He started having more mature, deep thoughts that he reflected on with Jinyoung sometimes. Although he could be annoying, it became more often that he would care for members in exactly the way they needed and he would get offended on their behalf.  
  
So in general, Bambam grew to be a man.  
  
And Jinyoung started to feel something much different.  
  
When Bambam dressed up and dyed his hair for the Lullaby era, Jinyoung knew something changed in him. He felt himself staring at Bambam more, hungry to take in every curve and edge. When Bambam smiled at him, his heart sped up and his head spun a bit.  
  
Jinyoung knew this was different. And he didn't like it one bit. So he chose to get some space away from Bambam in the hopes of it getting better.  
  
However, it only got worse.  
  
When Bambam changed his appearance for Miracle era, Jinyoung became dangerously impulsive. He found himself randomly grabbing the edge of the sleeve of his soft ivory turtleneck. Other times, his hand entangled its fingers in Bambam's soft hazelnut bangs. Scared by his sudden actions, Jinyoung avoided Bambam even more. It felt frightening to not have control of his body.  
  
Jinyoung thought himself lucky when Bambam went on the Black Feather tour. This meant that he would literally be unable to see Bambam. Maybe then Jinyoung would stop wanting to see his smile. Maybe then Jinyoung wouldn't replay Bambam's laughter in his head. Maybe then Jinyoung could go to sleep rather than being awake wishing his feelings away.  
  
But the moment Bambam returned, clad in black with deep purple hair, Jinyoung knew he was done for.  
  
With sparkling eyes, plump lips, perfectly styled hair, and killer proportions, Bambam returned, looking more beautiful than ever. At this point, Jinyoung knew what he was dealing with, but he didn't dare call it for what it was.  
  
He didn't dare call it love.  
  
Through the Eclipse comeback, Jinyoung suffered quietly as Bambam continued to look dashing with golden blonde hair and shimmering turquoise earrings. Jinyoung wanted to kiss Bambam so bad, wanted to touch him so bad, wanted to have him so bad that it was scary.  
  
Jinyoung knew he needed a way out.  
  
He needed a plan.  
  
. . .  
  
Luckily, with Jinyoung's plan, he didn't have to wait that long. Yugyeom and Bambam went out the night after their third win for a drink at the club. Jinyoung knew this was his time. He watched from the couch he was on as Bambam and Yugyeom left. He picked up a novel that had a bookmark in a third of the way. Jinyoung's eyes skimmed across the words, although he wasn't really processing much.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone sit in front of him and he looked up. There was Jaebum, smiling at him, but clearly wanting to talk to him about something. Jinyoung could tell by the glimmer in his narrow eyes.  
  
Usually, Jinyoung sighed and gave in to whatever talk then were destined to have. After all, he trusted Jaebum. This time was different though. Jinyoung felt himself tense up and the insides of his stomach twisted. He drew up his knees a little and brought the book back up to his face.  
  
"Hey Jaebum-hyung," he said without making eye contact. He heard a rustle next to him. Suddenly the book was plucked out of his hands and he was forced to look at Jaebum. He closed the book and placed it gently on the table before turning back to him.  
  
"Jinyoung, I think we need to talk," Jaebum started. Jinyoung gulped.  
  
"Are you doing okay?" Jaebum asked. "You've seemed more distant this comeback. It wasn't obvious. You did a good job hiding it. But I could tell you were acting more and your smiles felt more fearful and artificial."  
  
Jinyoung desperately thought of a way to get out of this. He opened his mouth to give an excuse, but Jaebum smirked and put a finger on his lips.  
  
"Shh," he said. "You just came up with a lie, didn't you? Nice try, but I know that expression too well." Jinyoung felt his heart fall and he closed his mouth. He stared at his fingers, too afraid to look up.  
  
"Jinyoung," Jaebum hushed. "Please tell me. What's going on?"  
  
Jinyoung bit his lip, feeling as though the air became cold walls that were pressing in on him. His throat felt dry. He couldn't bear to tell Jaebum about his sexuality. He would think that Jinyoung was a freak. Jaebum was already the straightest person of GOT7. There was no way he would be okay with him.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed his. Jinyoung looked up to see Jaebum looking at him with a soft, patient expression. Jinyoung took in a breath. He understood. It was something he couldn't avoid.  
  
"J-Jaebum-hyung?" He stuttered. Jaebum nodded wordlessly. Jinyoung took in another breath.  
  
"I . . . I think . . . I like men," he muttered, immediately looking down after he said it. He waited for Jaebum to become disgusted or think that he was joking or just leave him.  
  
But instead, he felt Jaebum pull him into a hug. His eyes widened as Jaebum's strong arms held him close.  
  
"Thank you, Jinyoung," he whispered.  
  
Jinyoung fell apart, burying his head in Jaebum's shoulder, hugging him back, and clutching his shirt. He released a shuddering breath as he shook violently. And they just stayed this way for a long while.  
  
"YOUNGJAE LOOK!! JJP IS BEING CUTE!!" A familiar voice yelled. Jinyoung and Jaebum couldn't help chuckling as they looked up to see Jackson oogling over them with his puppy smile. Then, Youngjae came down to see Jinyoung and Jaebum. Youngjae pouted after seeing their hug.  
  
"No fair, I want Jaebum-hyung to hug me like that," Youngjae whined. Jaebum smiled and let go of Jinyoung to give a hug to Youngjae. Youngjae beamed as Jaebum gave him a hug.  
  
"Park gae!! Give Wang gae a hug too!!" Jackson sung, not bothering to wait and running over to smother Jinyoung in a hug. Jinyoung stumbled back a bit at Jackson's force.  
  
Eventually they moved to the dining table and started talking about random stuff for 3 solid hours. Mark came in once to get food from the kitchen, but wasn't involved in the conversation. The rest of us talked about useless topics, from scary bugs to annoying action movie tropes.  
  
"Do you no where Yugbam went?" Jackson asked by the end of the conversation. That's when Jinyoung remembered the plan he had to carry. He clutched his hands under the table.  
  
"They went to have a drink," Jinyoung explained.  
  
"Awwww no fair!" Jackson whined. He pouted before standing up and looking at his watch. "How is it 9 p.m. already?!"  
  
"We did talk for awhile," Youngjae said. Jackson stretched and smiled at us.  
  
"Well, gotta go work out and then hit the sack. I might pay a visit to Markipooh too!" He said enthusiastically before running back up the stairs. Jinyoung watched intently as Jackson left. Then Youngjae stood up.  
  
"I'm going to game for a little while. See you guys later," he said before also leaving and disappearing out of sight as he climbed the stairs. Finally, Jaebum got up.  
  
"I'm going to write lyrics for a little and then go to bed. Are you coming?" Jaebum asked. Jinyoung shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to read for a bit longer," Jinyoung replied, although that wasn't entirely true. Jaebum nodded.  
  
"Well, don't stay up too late, alright? See you later," Jaebum said with a grin before leaving. Jinyoung waited until a heavy silence filled the room.  
  
Everyone was gone.  
  
Jinyoung thought intensely. Based on past experiences, Yugyeom and Bambam didn't come back until midnight, but Jinyoung decided to be cautious. He shuffled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He searched the shelves until he found it.  
  
A bottle of soju.  
  
Jinyoung took it and swallowed. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to. Slowly, he walked to the sink and poured all the alcohol down into the disposal. He then reached into the cabinet and took a small crystal shot glass. He then decided to bring it to sink and put a small bit of water at the bottom to make it look used.  
  
Jinyoung returned to the dining table and placed the items in front of his seat. Taking in a breath, he then quietly walked up the stairs, sneaking past the closed rooms in order to reach the bathroom.  
  
He closed the door with a sigh. He then opened the drawer dedicated to makeup. Sometimes, the members practiced makeup apart from their makeup artists, particularly Bambam. He scoured through the eyeshadow palettes and brushes until he found a very pigmented blush and a large soft brush. Jinyoung took these up and put the blush on his face, blending it on his cheeks so it looked like he was very red. He then ruffled his hair so that it looked slightly messy.  
  
Jinyoung tiptoed down the stairs, picked up his book from the table in front of the couch, and sat back at the dining table in front of his strategically-placed props. He started reading, but now he really couldn't concentrate.  
  
All he had to do now was wait.  
  
He waited for what felt like an eternity. His heart thudded in his chest as he stared at the words on the pages. There were so many ways this could wrong. There were so many opportunities where something would fail.  
  
But he had no other solution than this.  
  
Finally, the door clicked. Jinyoung quickly put the book down on the table upside-down so the pages were held open. Then, he slumped on the table.  
  
It was go time.  
  
He stared with an unfocused gaze on the table as he heard Yugyeom and Bambam entering. They were both laughing very loudly, which confirmed to Jinyoung that they were very drunk.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a very exaggerated gasp.  
  
"Jinyoungie, you drank?!" Yugyeom exclaimed in an offended way. Jinyoung slowly looked up, trying to keep his gaze blurry.  
  
"Ah, Yugyeom-ah?" He replied, making sure to slur his voice. Yugyeom just stared at him.  
  
"A whole bottle too! Hyung, what's with you?" Yugyeom commented loudly. Jinyoung let his head nod a little and gave a pretend sleepy smile.  
  
"Gyeommie, I ain't that drunk," Jinyoung slurred. Yugyeom shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"Bam-ah, let's go," he said, grabbing Bambam's hand. Jinyoung stood up as Bambam stumbled slightly on his feet, giggling over nothing. He quickly took Bambam in his arms, keeping a sleepy look on his face even though his heart was thudding heavily against his chest.  
  
"Gyeom, go sleep. I got the baby," Jinyoung muttered, keeping Bambam steady by putting an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Aren't I your baby?" Yugyeom whined.  
  
"You're a shoebill," Jinyoung shot back. Yugyeom pouted and walked up the stairs, disappearing out of sight. Jinyoung waited until he was completely gone.  
  
Jinyoung hoisted Bambam back up and started to step up the stairs with him.  
  
"Hyung, I'm fine, really," Bambam protested in a groggy voice. Jinyoung smiled at his blushing face and messy blonde hair, eyes unfocused. He couldn't help but admire the sight.  
  
"It's fine," Jinyoung whispered, guiding Bambam up the stairs. Bambam quickly relented and leaned against Jinyoung as they walked up. Jinyoung felt as if butterflies were just released in his chest. However, he focused carefully on his steps as he carried Bambam up.  
  
Finally, they got to the room Bambam and Yugyeom shared. Yugyeom was already fast asleep in bed in his pjs, making it much easier for Jinyoung. Jinyoung carefully set Bambam down on the bed, head spinning and heart speeding up.  
  
He had to do what he planned.  
  
"Get changed and I'll tuck you in," Jinyoung hushed. Bambam nodded sleepily and got up, swaying as he got his pajamas from a drawer in his bedstand. Jinyoung looked away as Bambam as he changed, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle it if he saw. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Bambam in pajama bottoms with a very open pajama top, many of the top buttons left unbuttoned so his chest was exposed. Jinyoung felt his entire face heat up and he quickly looked at the ground.  
  
"Button up properly," he said hoarsely.  
  
"I cannnnn't," Bambam whined. Jinyoung hesitated, but slowly went forward and buttoned up the shirt, looping the buttons through the holes one by one, trying to ignore Bambam's breath tickling his ears. When he finished, he tucked Bambam in, covering him with the soft comforter so that only his face peeked out.  
  
"Goodnight," Bambam mumbled, eyes already half-closed. Jinyoung watched Bambam as his breath became steady. Jinyoung felt his breath waver as he brushed back the golden bangs to peer at those shimmering eyes. He gulped.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
He quickly bent down and kissed Bambam on the lips, his lips pressing against Bambam's plush ones for just a second. And just like that, it ended.  
  
Jinyoung quickly pulled away just as quickly as he kissed him.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered before rushing out of the room.  
  
He sped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, his mind spinning all over the place. He couldn't really think of anything. It felt as though his heart was on fire, his ears ringing a little from the rush of adrenaline.  
  
He kissed a man.  
  
More importantly, he kissed a member.  
  
He kissed Bambam.  
  
He finished and quietly snuck into the room he and Jaebum shared. Jaebum was already fast asleep. He crept into bed, burying the bottom part of his face under the sheets so only his eyes peeked out.  
  
His vision felt blurry. Everything felt cold and foreign, as though he was drowning under water.  
  
The kiss should've been the answer.  
  
But somehow it was the question.  
  
. . .  
  
The next morning, Jinyoung woke up slowly to a stream of sunlight peaking out from a crack in the curtains. Feeling tired and oddly disoriented, Jinyoung slowly rolled over and looked at the clock on the bed stand. It read 9:40 a.m.  
  
He slowly sat up and looked beside him to see Jaebum, who was still fast asleep. Staying silent, Jinyoung got out of bed and took quiet steps all the way down to the kitchen. He quietly took eggs, steak, and cream to make breakfast. He cooked the eggs first, adding a bit of cream as he scrambled them. Once they were done, he slid the pan into the oven and started to give a nice char to the meat, adding a creamy sauce at the end.  
  
The scents were supposed to be lovely and make him hungry, but for some reason, Jinyoung felt slightly ill. Something stirred in his stomach and it felt like the inside of his brain were covered with moths that threathened to become a flurrying storm at a slight disturbance. As the items finished up, Jinyoung placed them on nice large dishes to set in the middle of the table.  
  
The first person to come down was Jackson. The one time Jackson was quiet was early in the morning. Eyes still closed, Jackson shuffled over with messy hair and leaned on Jinyoung. Jinyoung chuckled, leading Jackson over to a chair at the dining table. He watched with a small smile as Jackson slumped forward slightly, still sitting up but very much not conscious.  
  
The next person was Jaebum, who was clearly still tired, but smiled at Jinyoung before sitting at the table. "Do you need help?" He mumbled to Jinyoung. Jinyoung shook his head and Jaebum nodded, ruffling his hair so it was even more all over the place.  
  
Jinyoung started to get ready to set the table, taking down seven plate and seven glasses. Suddenly, he felt someone giving his a light backhug that was filled with sweetness. Jinyoung smiled, knowing who it was.  
  
"Hey, Mark," Jinyoung hushed.  
  
"Need help?" Mark muttered.  
  
"Nope," Jinyoung replied. Mark let go of Jinyoung and walked over to the dining table, watching as Jinyoung came to the table to set down plates. He filled the glasses with water and set them down one by one. As he returned to set the utensils and napkins, Youngjae came down with a very sleepy expression. Jinyoung smiled at him.  
  
"Morning," he mumbled. "Yo man, breakfast?" He said with a smile as he sat down.  
  
Finally, Jinyoung got the main dishes out on the middle of the table. Once he sat down, everyone dug in. No one was quite awake yet to chat and be loud, even Youngjae and Jackson, so everyone just ate the warm food in friendly silence.  
  
"Sup my dudes," a voice murmured. Jinyoung turned around to see Yugyeom coming down with a smile but a very dazed expression. Jinyoung smiled at first.  
  
But then Bambam came down.  
  
If Jinyoung had it bad before, he lied. Suddenly, Bambam seemed practically like an angel. His messy blonde hair was charming and his sleepy eyes were nothing short of adorable. His sleepy expression only highlighted the perfect shape of his lips.  
  
Jinyoung felt as if the breath was knocked out of him. He wanted to look away, to think of something else, anything else. Yet somehow, Bambam was the only thing he could see.  
  
"Hyung? You okay," Bambam muttered, looking at him with soft eyes. Jinyoung finally looked back at his food, although he felt like eating was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
As Yugyeom and Bambam joined, slowly a small conversation stirred, people starting to talk. Youngjae's and Jackson's loud laughter began to come back. It was beautiful laughter, but to Jinyoung, it felt like suffocating white noise.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be done with Bambam. Everything was supposed to be better. But somehow, everything just became so much worse. Bambam never played his heartstrings more than now.  
  
Finally, Jinyoung heard the clatter of dishes and the moving of chairs. Jinyoung got up and helped clear the table. He focused on everyone besides Bambam, laughing and teasing his other members even though he felt horrible inside. Jaebum eyed him a few times, but everyone else was fooled.  
  
Once he finished cleaning up, Jinyoung rushed into his bedroom. Grabbing random clothing from the closet, he slipped into the bathroom. Slamming his back against the bathroom door, he slid down onto the cold marble floor, covering his face with his hands. He stayed as still as possible, but his head was still spiraling out of control.  
  
He never really did like emotions. They tended to come at the most inconvenient times, strong like a tidal wave. When he needed to emote, his heart felt like an empty shell and he couldn't bring it. For him, the sudden feelings felt worse though.  
  
They had never been like this though.  
  
Jinyoung desperately wanted to shut off his heart, but was failing miserably.  
  
With a sigh, Jinyoung brushed his teeth and looked at the clothing he picked. Simple beige pants that were loose-fitting and . . . oh. A white sleeveless t-shirt that was very open along the sides. Better than nothing. Jinyoung changed and brushed his hair before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the bathroom with his pajamas.  
  
Suddenly, he ran to someone full-force so that the clothes he carried tumbled to the ground. He fell with the other person so that he landed on top of them with a great thud. Both of them groaned in pain. Jinyoung shifted and pushed himself off the ground with his arms to face who he ran into.  
  
Shimmering almond eyes met his, wide in surprise, golden blonde bangs styled up, pressed against the carpet of the hallway. Jinyoung's breath caught in his throat.  
  
Oh, his luck was so bad.  
  
"Uh, hi to you too," Bambam said with a giggle that sent Jinyoung's heart speeding a mile an hour. He was beautiful. And Jinyoung was too close to handle it. He was dangerously close to losing self-control.  
  
"You took forever in the bathroom, you know," Bambam huffed, pouting and reaching up to brush Jinyoung's bangs out of the way. Jinyoung's eyes flickered to Bambam's lips, which was a big mistake. He tasted it once. It should've been enough.  
  
But he wanted more.  
  
Jinyoung needed to leave. Now. Before he could think twice, Jinyoung suddenly rolled over to the side, got on his feet, and bolted. He quickly came into his room and grabbed his wallet before he sprinted to the front door, struggling to put on some shoes. He heard someone ask him something, but he couldn't tell. Flinging the door open, Jinyoung ran out.  
  
  
He really didn't know where he was heading, but he just needed to be free. Fresh cold air filled his lungs, but it hurt to breathe. Everything around him was a chaotic, loud blur of colors. Jinyoung ran, breathing hard, trying to escape his emotions. But his emotions held on, clutching his heart tighter and tighter so it burned.  
  
He found his feet leading him to the bookstore that he visited on a regular basis, a small brick complex with two stories of bookshelves. He slipped in, closing the glass door quietly behind him. He stepped up a spiraling staircase and came to a quiet aisle. Leaning against a bookcase, he sank to the floor and buried his head in his knees. His heart felt torn apart. Nothing worked in his head anymore. All he knew was that he wanted to fall off a cliff or disappear into a rabbit hole.  
  
He stayed this way for awhile, fighting the torment in his chest. Suddenly, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. It felt soft and cautious, so Jinyoung assumed it was Jaebum.  
  
"Jaebum-hyung, you don't have to worry about me," he mumbled, head still buried in his knees.  
  
"Hyung," a very different voice hushed. Jinyoung looked up.  
  
Bambam was kneeling right in front of him.  
  
Jinyoung jolted back at seeing Bambam's soft gaze, back slamming into the bookcase, hitting the back of his head on the shelf. Jinyoung cowered forward in pain, holding the back of his neck. Bambam shifted forward, rubbing the back of Jinyoung's neck with a concerned expression. Jinyoung froze and just stared at Bambam, unsure how to explain his running. So he just stayed silent as his heart raced with Bambam's contact.  
  
"Hyung, I think we need to talk," Bambam sighed with a wavering voice. Jinyoung nodded, looking down in shame. How would explain his running off? Oh sorry, I just really wanted to kiss you?  
  
"Hyung, you kissed me last night," Bambam stated. Jinyoung whipped his head up, feeling a cold shock pulsing though his veins.  
  
"I-you-what?" Jinyoung asked breathlessly. Bambam looked down for a bit, still fingering the back of Jinyoung's neck.  
  
"I was drunk, but I remembered it all last night. And I can't tell if you drank or not, but that wasn't the alcohol talking. You give hugs and are touchy with others when you're drunk, but you've never kissed a member drunk, not once," Bambam went on. Jinyoung tensed up as he listened. Bambam realized all too well that the kiss wasn't him being on alcohol.  
  
"Hyung, be honest, . . . why did you kiss me?" Bambam asked, staring deep into Jinyoung's eyes. Jinyoung realized as he watched Bambam that he was equally afraid, his eyes trembling. His fingers were even shaking a little. Jinyoung sighed and decided that he had to say the truth.  
  
"Bambam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through all this. The thing is . . . I kissed you because . . . I love you," Jinyoung replied slowly, looking down in fear.  
  
"Hyung, I know you love me-" He heard Bambam start.  
  
"No, as in I want to be your boyfriend," Jinyoung said, cutting Bambam, looking him back in the eye. Bambam's eyes widened as he processed this information. Jinyoung swallowed as Bambam looked him up and down, drawing his hand away from Jinyoung's neck.  
  
"But-I don't-why me? I, like, suck!" Bambam exclaimed.  
  
"What, no you don't!" Jinyoung retaliated in disbelief. "You're so handsome. Your hair is smooth, your eyes are beautiful, and your lips are plush. You're also so kind and caring and funny and thoughtful and-"  
  
Jinyoung froze midway through his rant, realizing he spilled way more than he should've. He gulped as Bambam just stared at him shock.  
  
"But I'm sorry. I know you don't swing that way. I know you especially wouldn't love me in that way," Jinyoung rushed to say.  
  
"But I do love you that way!" Bambam exclaimed. Jinyoung blinked.  
  
" . . . What?" Jinyoung asked in disbelief. Bambam's cheeks went bright pink and he looked down.  
  
"Actually, . . . ever since Lullaby era, I noticed how handsome you were. You do have such nice eyes and full lips. I also noticed how deeply you thought and how you cared for people silently. You knew when to add humor and when to stay serious. And with all that, . . . I may have fallen for you," Bambam explained, mumbling the last line.  
  
Jinyoung stared at Bambam in disbelief. An angel? Choosing him? Jinyoung's heart overflowed with chaotic, bright colors. It felt like millions of roses just blossomed in his chest. Bambam loved him. Bambam loved HIM.  
  
Unable to wait, Jinyoung grabbed Bambam by the neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Bambam pushed back, pressing his sweet lips against Jinyoung's. It was sweet and gentle, but it felt filled with a flurry of emotions as they held the kiss. They didn't bother to make the kiss heated because it didn't need to be. It already felt like they were soaring.  
  
Finally, Bambam drew away with a great big smile. Jinyoung grinned back as they just stared at each other.  
  
"You want to know something?" Jinyoung hushed, wrapping his arms around Bambam's neck. He tilted his head in curiosity. "I didn't have alcohol at all that night. I set it up so you would think I was and I could say the kiss was an accident," Jinyoung explained.  
  
"But why didn't you just confess?" Bambam asked, furrowing his brow.  
  
"I was afraid. I thought maybe a single kiss was enough to satisfy me," Jinyoung admitted.  
  
"Well, was it?" Bambam asked with a smirked. Jinyoung chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I just wanted you more," Jinyoung replied. Bambam giggled and gave Jinyoung another peck.  
  
"Isn't this better though?" Bambam asked. Jinyoung nodded fervently.  
  
"So much better. I've never been more grateful to be caught," Jinyoung replied. Bambam smiled warmly and came forward to lean his forehead against Jinyoung's, staring deep into Jinyoung's eyes.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Jinyoung whispered back.  
  
  



End file.
